


A Meeting of the Magnus Institute Book Club

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: Mary Keay and Gertrude Robinson walk into a coffee shop.





	A Meeting of the Magnus Institute Book Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



Mary Keay and Gertrude Robinson walk into a coffee shop.

The building is glass fronted. Anyone standing outside would see them queue at the counter, order, sit in the window together. Two ageing women, too still with each other to be friends.

Mary shows Gertrude a book she has found, and then a picture of the son they both like to think that they love.

The fire alarm goes off. In the glass, no one reacts.

They finish their coffees and stand.

Mary Keay and Gertrude Robinson walk into a coffee shop. They walk out again. No one else does.


End file.
